This invention is an improvement to a tool used for lawn maintenance, particularly adjacent buildings, walks, etc. Other known edger-trimmers use a sleeve or yoke around the bottom of the tubular handle for indexing the head and for mounting the ground-engaging wheels. These patents comprise the closest art of which I am aware; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,034,275, 3,221,481, 3,330,102 and 3,561,199, and all use a collar or yoke fixed on, or adjacent to, the end of the tubular handle next the cutting head.
An object of the present invention is the provision of an improved indexing mechanism for retaining the cutting head of an edger-trimmer in a selected orientation relative to the handle and wheels.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simplified indexing mechanism with fewer parts, greater ease of operation, and simple assembly and repair procedures.